


of wrath and love.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, hand holding, slightly i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: a collection of one-shots and drabbles for satan because i can't stop thinking about him.
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	1. intro.

as the summary says, this is existing because i can't stop thinking about satan.

this is a collection made only for satan and i would prefer to keep it all soft and fluffy because who doesn't want something filled with love to warm our hearts?  
rating may change as it updates, but again overall, this isn't here for overly explicit material. i just want to love my angy boy.

this will update really sporadically because i'm still more focused on my main [fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832387/chapters/60067414) but because that's not as continually soft, i'm going to be using this to get in my fluff content lol.

all of this will be gender-neutral for everyone to be able to enjoy (unless someone really wants a gender-specific one-shot, which i am okay with). if there will be any content that has implied or straight-up sexual content i will mark the chapters with a: (s). so if smut is not your cup of tea, you don't have to find out halfway through reading.

if you would like to make a suggestion one-shot or drabble for this, please feel free to send me a message on my [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/) and i will obviously take it into consideration, again though don't expect to see it right away since this collection will not have an update schedule.

so, enjoy :)


	2. warmer than hot coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you just wanna hold satan's hand.

Satan had invited you out to a new cafe that opened up in the strip of downtown Devildom. Any chance to get to spend with the demon shouldn’t be wasted, at least not in your books. Conversing along the way and continuing once you two had ordered your drinks and settled at a small table in a cozy corner of the shop. As you sat across from Satan though, a struggle you weren’t familiar with had surfaced in front of you in the form of the demon himself.

You fought with yourself to not stare at Satan for too long. Restraint was becoming less of your strong suit as you took in the features of his face. The slope of his nose and the shape of his jawline, always tight even when he’s relaxed. The way his eyes turn blue to green, his long lashes that frame them, and then the way they dance around your surroundings to take them into his memory. You had to will away a blush when you couldn’t help but watch when he lifted the coffee cup to lips, the way his tongue darts out after swallowing to taste what’s left on his mouth.

“Hm? Do you see something you like?”

You were caught. Of course, you were. Satan was a knowledgable demon and could catch onto small things about people, or maybe the small things about you, but you tried not to indulge in that thought. You attempted to hide your embarrassment behind your hands, your eyes darting elsewhere between your fingers as you stammered out your response.

“S-Sorry … I didn’t mean to …”

Satan continued to gaze at you, the amusement in his eyes never wavering, and a playful smile spreading across his face. You leaned back into your chair, sinking slightly as you could feel heat rise to your cheeks and spread up to the tips of your ears. You fidgeted with your clothing before finally making eye contact with the demon.

“Why are you staring?” 

“You don’t want me to stare?” You didn’t respond, but he continued to note your flustered expression. “I want to. What’s the problem?”

Satan only teased you before dropping it, changing the topic to the current book he had been reading. If he knew you were only half listening, he would have scolded you, but even though you straightened back out and lightly engaged with him, you still found yourself gazing at him for moments longer than usual. You continued to be mesmerized by his features and now his gestures as he would talk. He spoke with his hands more often than you realized, small movements, and occasionally resting a hand on his chin when he would think aloud or make note of something in his head.

When one of his hands rested on the tabletop, it tempted you. The desire to feel the texture of his skin on your own, to know if his palms were soft or calloused, to know how his fingers would feel laced with yours. Your desire was strong enough for you to drop your hand to the table, merely a few inches from his own, so close that it would only take for you to stretch your fingertips towards him to touch.

You were refraining though. Your stomach was queasy with the swarm of butterflies and your heart swelled to make your chest hurt, the nervousness you were feeling had you thinking too much. Perhaps your hands were sweaty or dry, or maybe he wouldn’t like it, but surely he noticed how close your hands were as well.

A touch.

It almost startled you despite how close you were watching your hands. Satan’s hand moved forward, he turned it over with his palm open and his knuckles brushing ever so slightly against yours. You glanced to his face and his eyes were fixed elsewhere, chin resting in his other hand, but his cheeks were flushed a light pink. You were so engrossed in your thoughts that you hadn’t even noticed he had paused speaking.

With your cheeks dusting red, you started with your fingertips brushing against his own and the palm of his hand, noting the dryness of his digits but the smoothness of the rest of his skin. You rested your hand in his, your thumb brushing against his knuckles and he squeezed your hand.

The eruption of feelings Satan caused within you made your heart race and you knew that they wouldn’t falter any time soon which caused no distress, instead a sheepish smile played at your lips and you had to hold in an excited giggle. When you turned your gaze back to him, he was already looking at you, his eyes warm like his hand, something you were slowly becoming acquainted with when he was willing to show it.

“Um … So,” you started, “Did he commit those crimes?”

Satan’s smile widened and he returned to your previous conversation about his latest read, but he didn’t do so without squeezing your hand one more time.


	3. clean linen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fresh bedclothes from a dryer.

White was everywhere. Satan had experienced a few winters in the human world, but he’s never stayed to live through a whole winter. With you by his side now, he had decided to stay up in your realm for a while, and though he was incredibly happy every day, he often thought about the time that passed for you. You were by no means old even in human years, but when he thinks about the exchange program back in the Devildom, he remembers that was almost a decade ago now.

The second time you came back to the Devildom, he knew that he couldn’t be without you. When you were gone, Satan suddenly had his emotions on his sleeve. He struggled to hide his anger and he was often fighting with his brothers and sometimes other demons. Of course, he wasn’t the only one out of his brothers that were acting out, but he missed the calmness you gave him and the warmth you could have blossom in his chest.

So, now he found himself sitting at a small dining table with you, drinking hot tea, and playing a card game with you. If Satan looked back on his life, he would have never guessed to find himself here, but he wouldn’t want it different. His distracted thoughts let you win again.

“Either I’m lucky today, or you’re letting me win.”

He laughed and brushed it off, taking the deck of cards and shuffling them. A small beeping noise resounded in an adjacent room and you pressed to your feet. “Ah, the laundry’s done.” Satan set aside the deck and followed you to the small room, taking the sheets and pillowcases, while you opted to bundle the quilt in your arms and burying your face in its fresh warmth.

This life was simple, and though he did similarly menial things back in the Devildom, this felt much more satisfying even for a demon such as himself. Taking the sheet on one end, he draped it over your shared bed, tucking the corners on his side while you did the other. After dressing the pillows, instead of properly finishing making the bed, you flung yourself on top of the mattress with the quilt, snuggling your whole body into its coziness.

“Oi, oi, that’s not how you make a bed.” Though his words sounded scolding, Satan’s mouth was curved into a smile.

“It’s so warm, I can’t help myself!” You laughed, peering at him from over the blanket. “Are you going to join me?”

Satan couldn’t say no. He lifted the quilt and slid in next to you, your arms quickly and excitedly wrapping around his torso. He laughed lightly, one of his arm’s coming around you and keeping you close to him. “You’re right, it’s warm.” You hummed to his agreement, tilting your head back slightly as his free hand brushed against your cheek and pushing away some hair. 

You always noticed when he looked at you a certain way. Satan would study your face, his expression always warm and full of love, making not only you but even himself forget that he was the avatar of wrath, but always, there was a sadness that lingered in his eyes. He would never answer you when you asked, disregarding it and moving on, but the feeling made your chest ache just as much as it made his.

“Satan?” You called to him, voice soft and barely above a whisper. He hummed, his gaze searching yours. “What are you thinking about?”

Nothing, he would often say, but at this moment he hesitated, his visage falling slightly. Satan felt so wrapped up in you, the smell of clean linen that suddenly was too strong, the warmth that radiated off the blanket and you were suddenly too hot, your love and care were suddenly too much. But none of it was enough. Satan almost felt like his greedy older brother, wanting more and more to only drown in everything that was you. It was unhealthy, but he worried about the day he wouldn’t be able to have you anymore.

“Do you want to live forever …” he started, his forehead pressed to yours, “with me?”

“You know my answer.”

Satan knew he was mentioning something impossible, and he knew how you truly felt, but he couldn’t help but wish it to be true. He wished to hold you like this forever, never worrying he could lose you, sharing eons of time with you. But as he pulls you closer to him, tucking your head into his chest and hugging you protectively tight, he knew you could at least have you now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how you feel about his question is up to you, my friends.


	4. when you know. (s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when you know you love him.

Love, at first sight, was an idea that felt laughable to you. Such a thing could never be real and nor could it ever happen. You’ve lived your life only wanting more from those you felt close to you, not those you just met on chance. Perhaps lingering thoughts existed, but love? No way close to it.

Now, you knew you weren’t in love, but the sight of his blonde hair and beautiful earthy eyes made your knees weak. Then his voice, somewhat rich and honeyed, felt like music to your ears. His passion and desires made him interesting, and when he would express his feelings, you admired his vulnerability. Though he wasn’t very good with words, you could feel yourself taking in every syllable and dissecting it and understanding him.

Satan was wonderful, but there was no way you were in love.

When he took you to his favorite places, it always felt like you were seeing a new side of him, getting a glimpse of the things he appreciates through his eyes. Even more so, when he bought you gifts, he always tried to think in your best interest. Whether it was something you liked or not, you couldn't help but feel warm when he would stumble on his words explaining how many books he read just to have an idea of what to gift you. You've kept everything he's given you in a box hidden between your clothing drawers, you wouldn't want Mammon stealing them.

Satan was thoughtful, but there was no way you were in love.

You relished in the feeling of his skin when he would hold your hand, his palms soft but the tips of his fingers rough from all the page-turning he does. You couldn't help the warmth in your chest when he kissed you gently, hesitantly, and almost scared as if he thought he would hurt you.

When the time came, there was no hiding the noises that left you when his hands were firm on your hips and his mouth and tongue were on your nether regions. Then the feeling of him inside of you was blissful and you couldn't look away from him as he hovered over you. He was learning the expanse of your body and showing in such an intimate way of how he felt about you. You felt the happiness and warmth spread through you, head to toe, and the words just tumbled out.

"I love you."

You've been in love with him for so long.

"I love you."

Such joy was running through your veins. How could you ever deny yourself this feeling? You could feel the way your lips upturned and smiled, the way your eyes burned with the threat of tears.

"I love you."

He kissed you passionately, firm and messy. He left you breathless but oh, so wonderfully filled with him and only him.

"I love you."

Satan was everything and more under the skies of the three realms, so there was no way you would ever deny yourself of him. Someone wonderful and thoughtful and, especially kind. You were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short, i hope you dont mind. just needed this out of my system lmao.
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
